


Ação de Graças na Ilha da Rainha da Morte

by Gabinos



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Ação de Graças, MFCDZ, SS BR Takeover
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabinos/pseuds/Gabinos
Summary: Os habitantes da Ilha da Rainha da Morte preparam o jantar de Ação de Graças, relembrando a importância do ódio e da gratidão, assim como, obviamente, a importância de calar a boca de Kenuma.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Ação de Graças na Ilha da Rainha da Morte

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!
> 
> Por conta do maravilhoso Guilty assador de perus do jogo, fiquei imaginando o povo todo desse núcleo da novela (ops) celebrando o dia de ações de graças.  
> Embora exista aquele probleminha dos cavaleiros negros terem morrido e tudo mais então não serem os que tem nomezinho, esses vão usar aqueles nomes porque eu quero :V  
> Pra quem não lembra: Ritahoa - Fenix, Kenuma - Pégaso, Jido - Cisne, Shinadekuro - Dragão (que nem aparece, coitado)
> 
> é curta? é.  
> não ia ficar enchendo de detalhe, desculpa hahaha

“O alho e a cebola são inúteis! O sal é a única fonte de tempero!”

Os gritos de Guilty, vindos da cozinha no vulcão, podiam ser ouvidos de qualquer parte da ilha. Jango, faminto não só pelo jantar, mas também pela necessidade de reafirmação como um líder, preparava as saladas, com a ajuda doi Andrômeda Negro.  
Esmeralda tentava, inutilmente, melhorar o humor de Ikki, enquanto passeavam pelo campo de flores.  
— Era só um peru! Não precisa ficar com essa cara!

Para Ikki, não tratava-se somente de um peru. O maldito animal havia o envergonhado na frente de todos. Ritahoa, seu rival, foi quem conseguiu capturar o bicho. Obviamente, o fato de dois cavaleiros de Fênix competirem por uma ave que logo seria assada serviu de inspiração para as piadas maliciosas de Kenuma. Foi preciso que Jido intervisse, para esfriar a confusão. Com o jantar devidamente preso e levado até Guilty, Ikki, Ritahoa e Kenuma foram cada um para um canto da ilha, com um dever de casa: pensar em algo que fossem gratos por odiar.

A mesa já posta esperava somente pelo prato principal: o lendário Peru de Guilty. Jido fez sua parte, trazendo a magia da data para o local com os flocos de neve negros: não exatamente gelados, mas ainda assim belos, ainda mais quando refletiam a luz das velas ao rodopiarem enquanto caíam lentamente.  
Tão logo repousou a enorme travessa sobre o apoio, removeu as luvas e o gorro de mestre-cuca, limpando a garganta para iniciar seu discurso:  
— Agradeço por essa porcaria de emprego, pois é o que paga as contas. Pelos infelizes discípulos que vocês são, já que podia ser tudo muito pior. Vocês me enchem de ódio e razões para continuar a serviço dessa deusa sacana! Um brinde à Ilha da Rainha da Morte!  
— Sou grato por minhas habilidades culinárias, afinal de contas, esse peru seco, temperado somente com sal, sem nem uma pimentinha por cima sempre desce muito mal! — Jango ergueu sua taça a Guilty.  
— Sou grato pelo Ritahoa saber pegar no peru. Se dependêssemos do Ikki, ninguém jantava hoje…  
Kenuma tentou gracejar, mas um prato de batatas logo voou em sua cabeça, deixando Jango furioso por ver sua salada sendo desperdiçada com um pangaré de segunda classe.

Guilty puxou uma das coxas do peru para si, assistindo à confusão em seu lugar privilegiado à ponta da mesa, segurando a mão de Esmeralda. Odiava aqueles cretinos todos de um jeito muito especial. Vê-los ali, pratos sendo chutados, caras socadas, comida indo às fuças uns dos outros. Levantou a máscara o suficiente para poder alimentar-se, sem o mínimo de preocupação sobre a revelação de seu rosto.  
Guilty odiava o dia de Ação de Graças. E Guilty amava odiar.


End file.
